Returning To You
by Simply Prettyful
Summary: Nova/OC. Franky is back from London where she went to college. And she's back to hear the one voice that never fails to make her smile. (Uses my Danny Phantom OC. Not a crossover. I do not own anything copyrighted and/or trademarked.)


College was tough. T-U-P-H. But Franky got through it. The red head went through three years of training just to become the actress she was today. She was ready. Flying back to New York was nothing. Seeing her family members again was awesome. Meeting up with old high school friends was something she was a little nervous about. Well, one in particular. She hadn't seen him since graduation.

Flying around the city, blue hair flying behind her, Franky laughed as people pointed up at her. Her ghost form had changed a little. She still had her blues and greys and her white symbol. But there was a lot more black. Where her sleeves went to her elbows last she was in New York, she had black sleeves from shoulder to wrist and blue fingerless gloves covering her hands. She wore black leggings beneath her skirt and her blue boots. A black mask came up from her collar and covered her face up until the bridge of her nose, showing her eyes upward.

A halfa, Franky was used to getting pointed at and noticed when she flew around. She waved down at the children who looked up in awe, smiling. Some New Yorkers apparently remembered her. They pointed up at her, calling out about the Ghost Girl.

She landed on the top of the tallest skyscraper. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five. Hey, guys."

Franky turned around to smile at a group of people. White Tiger leapt and tackled Franky whilst three guys behind her watched.

"Franky! Oh my gosh!" White Tiger squealed. "You've changed! London did you some good."

"You have no idea," Franky laughed and hugged her friend. She looked at the other guys. She approached and hugged them each. "Hey, boys."

"He's not here," Spider-Man told her.

"State the obvious much?" Franky asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wanted to ask you how you all were before I went to the subject of him."

"Power Man is awesome. Studying English literature at NYU," Spider-Man said. "Iron Fist studies philosophy. He's good. I'm a part time photographer for the Daily Bugle and I'm studying Physics."

"And I'm studying law," White Tiger shrugged.

"Are you all still under SHIELD?" Franky questioned, sitting on mid air.

"Spidey here is a little more freelance than the rest of us but yeah. All of us," Power Man nodded.

"Including out intergalactic police officer, Nova," Iron Fist supplied.

Franky sighed. "I've missed far too much. I graduated college. I'll be looking for drama work."

"I hear Sam sings in a club for money when he's off his crime fighting job," White Tiger said.

"Thanks but I'll deal with him when I see him," Franky said.

"What's with the suit differences?" Spider-Man asked.

"The UK is cold," Franky supplied. "I run at a cold temperature anyway but it was ridiculous how cold I'd get when flying around London. So I added suit modifications. Mostly to warm me up a little more."

"The mask looks good," complimented Power Man.

"Still rocking the shades, I see, Luke," Franky replied and grinned.

"We should get back to the helicarrier," White Tiger said, checking the time on the huge Daily Bugle tower television. "Fury said you can come with. You might want to, actually."

Surprised, Franky nodded, pushing herself up into the air and following Spider-Man as he used his webs to get to the huge helicarrier. Franky had been inside plenty of times before. Never really on invite. Most of the time, she just turned up or was taken there for medical attention- which she never really needed since she healed with light.

She wasn't used to not getting odd looks from the SHIELD agents on board. In fact, she didn't expect to be greeted like an old friend by Coulson. But here he was. Midtown High's principal.

"Francesca Colbert," greeted the one and only Director Nick Fury. "Ghost Girl. It's been a long time."

"Three years isn't long," Franky shrugged. "It'd be long if it were five."

Fury gave half a chuckle and Spider-Man looked amazed. Franky guessed it was because Fury never laughed at his jokes. In fact, the reason why he laughed at her own was sceptical.

"What's wrong?" she asked, glaring at the director.

"Nothing is wrong," Fury frowned.

"Yeah? I don't believe you," Franky said, worry scratching at her insides.

"Honestly, nothing is wrong," Fury confirmed.

"Franky?" asked a voice that she'd looked forward to hearing again for so long.

Franky turned and pulled down her mask, grinning at him. "Hey, Sam. It's been a while."

Sam Alexander just watched her, standing completely still. Then he took a step forward. Another. Another. Finally, he was running toward Franky and she toward him. They met in the middle and he spun the ghost-human-hybrid around in the air before clutching her close.

"Franky," he whispered as if he couldn't believe she was in his arms.

"I think we all know my name, Sam," laughed the ghost girl.

"Yeah but you're here. Not London," Sam laughed.

"Where's the helmet, Bucket Head?" Franky asked, her hand running through his black hair.

"It's over there. I just took it off to see if I was really seeing what I was seeing," he whispered an closed his eyes, breathing in the coconut scent of her hair.

"Yeah..." Franky said and melted entirely into his embrace.

"I'm still painting flowers for you..." Sam told her.

"I know," Franky said and looked up. She shyly smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly.

A/N: I wanted to write fluff and I succeeded it. Or at least I think I did. Review!


End file.
